The present invention relates to an inorganic lightweight shaped article having a high degree of heat resistance.
Heat-resistant, inorganic and lightweight shaped articles made from mixtures of heat-resistant inorganic fibers and heat-resistant inorganic powders using inorganic binders have been known [see, for example, JP-A-59-88378 (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application") and JP-A-63-206367]. However, most of the conventional "heat-resistant" shaped articles can only withstand temperatures of up to about 1,700.degree. C. and if a greater extent of heat resistance is required, it has been necessary to use heavy-duty refractories such as refractory bricks.